


不度（二）

by Qiandeng



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiandeng/pseuds/Qiandeng
Summary: abo，特工组，双A设定年下攻，养成系，🔞禁（纯情白甜文星伊×普通变态金容仙）
Kudos: 31





	不度（二）

3

“怎么回事？”金容仙接过报告，快速翻了几页，“跟之前在黑市里截获的催情剂不一样在哪？”

“多了一种成分，使alpha免疫力下降，大量服用导致生理结构破损，小量而长期基本就是慢性毒药。”

金容仙正好翻到药品成分的详细表格，还有标明含量。对比之前出现过的alpha催情剂只多了一种成分，而就是它的含量大小决定了药效和是否致命。

“这个东西叫做伏莳，是生长在石缝里的槭叶植物。因为对alpha有不良影响，很早就被列为禁植了，怎么还有人能炼制成药？”文星伊认出了报告上的配图，她从小训练，接触的药物比她吃过的饭还要多，对于alpha有威胁的东西，更是记忆深刻。

“对beta或者omega呢？”金容仙知道自己对催情剂有抗性，所以才会把药品残余送来检查，没想到居然查出来这个东西。

“基本无效，这是争对alpha的药品。而且你们也知道alpha极易影响omega，如果alpha出了事，omega被信息素刺激，没有做好准备会造成大范围的混乱。”药检部的这个部员是个beta，却天生对药物敏感，对信息素也是如此，“听说颂乐你……是怎么消化的？”

“别问我，问她。”金容仙听到问话一愣，随即用下巴指向文星伊。

文星伊不自然地瞥开眼神。

组织里人人都是人精，一听金容仙这话一下就明白了，部员拍拍文星伊的肩膀：“哦这样，也不是什么大问题，只是alpha和alpha天生信息素对冲，适时来我们这里拿消化剂和柔和剂就好，一般市面上没有我们这里这么好质量的。还有妹妹我跟你说你可千万不能让她咬你腺体，到时候身体里两种alpha的信息素对撞你可吃不消，还容易落病根的……”

金容仙忍无可忍把资料砸在部员的脑门上：“有完没完。”

明明她才是被咬的那个好吗？还有没有天理了！

出药检部的时候金容仙和文星伊一人一份报告，金容仙看着文星伊专注无比地研究着报告内容，连路都不看，只好出声提醒：“好好走路，报告回去慢慢看。”

“她上面没写后遗症，你发完烧人应该没事了吧。”文星伊是在担心药的副作用，还有刚刚药检部的人说alpha和alpha信息素对撞会落病根，她都不知道，她是有多大意现在才知道。

“你担心什么？我一个a级的alpha哪可能真的生病？消化了就没事了。”金容仙说这话的时候其实有点心虚，文星伊的信息素比她要霸道，她为了排除文星伊的信息素遭了不少罪，还有一些残留是除不干净了。

这小兔崽子，平时说不上多讨人喜欢，偏偏每次她生病受伤最担心的就是文星伊，她怎么忍心怪她。

突然金容仙的蓝牙振动了一下，应了声“好”就往总署方向走去。没过一会儿，文星伊的蓝牙也响了，两个人匆匆赶往总署。

“药检部的人跟我说了。”金道勋是组织领导人之一，总管特工组全部特工，曾经是一名传奇人物后来退居二线为组织培养新的人才，“这件事非同小可，有可能危害到整个alpha群体，上面被政府直命要迅速解决药品问题，查明药源切断供应，这个任务我交给你们。”

“就我们两个？”金容仙皱眉。

“你们是总负责人，政府和组织都会指派人手给你们，不会太多，动静不能大，但是你们在这个任务里对这些人有绝对的指挥权。”

一出总署文星伊就小声问：“这件事这么严重？”

“你想想，整个国家几乎由alpha掌控，有心人完全可以借此暗杀政要甚至总统。位高权重的人都玩的野，alpha天生有极强的保护欲和控制欲，alpha和alpha之间的乐趣，可要比alpha和omega要有趣得多。”金容仙前半句还在认真解释，后半句就开始不正经。

文星伊听到金容仙的话脸红了，嘴巴抿成一条线，逃了。以前金容仙若有若无在她面前开黄腔的时候她都能两耳不闻，面无表情地无视。现在不行了，只要金容仙一提她就会想起那天晚上的金容仙。

看着文星伊的背影，金容仙不禁莞尔，怎么开了荤还更害羞了。金容仙想的明白，她心气高看不上一般的omega，甚至连一般的alpha都不怎么给正眼，这么多年就看中了文星伊，恰好文星伊也喜欢她，两厢情愿的事，没什么负担。

只不过关于文星伊这个从一开始就跑偏的性向认知，她还是要找机会好好问问，从小到大一直都长势很正的文星伊究竟是怎么偏了道的。

4

金容仙一个任务才结束又要开始另一个新的任务，光是想想脑袋就疼。文星伊却像是个机器人似的，被关了那么多天禁闭室，现在接到任务还能立马着手搜集可疑来源了。

金容仙心道：我不会是真的老了？

“怎么了？”文星伊虽然专注在电脑屏幕前，但还是能感觉到得到金容仙一动不动盯着她的视线。

“想不想去酒吧玩玩？”金容仙突然凑上前。

文星伊头也不抬一下：“不去。”

“给你唱歌，要不要？”

文星伊终于把目光移向金容仙。

“只在酒吧唱，家里没气氛，”金容仙狡黠一笑，“我还会弹吉他。”

金容仙开车带着文星伊轻车熟路来到一个酒吧，才进门就有服务生认出她了。

领着她们见到了店长，金容仙凑到店长耳边悄声说了句什么。店长很惊讶：“不是说不唱了？”

“给她唱的。”金容仙指指身后的文星伊。

店长隐约明白了金容仙的意思，但两个人看着不像是伴侣便悄悄问金容仙：“要表白啊？”

“别想太多，就唱个歌而已。”金容仙之前有段时间在这个酒吧当驻唱，一开始是为了任务，后来发展成了自己的情报站。

店长摊手表示“我才不信”：“要给你准备什么吗？”

“不用，我直接上，常规曲目。”

金容仙正要去后台看见了还站在一边茫然的文星伊：“带她去坐个好位置。”

“没问题，”店长走向文星伊，“请跟我来吧。”

文星伊一言不发地跟在店长身后，她跟金容仙这么多年……都不知道金容仙还会唱歌。

“怎么称呼您？”店长也从来没见过金容仙专门给谁唱过歌。

“玟星。”对外不说本名。

“颂乐是您的？”店长能感觉到自己身边的alpha很不一般，是个极品。

“……好朋友。”文星伊想不到说什么，同事，搭档？还是别的什么。

果然没表白。店长暗自点点头，alpha和alpha的情侣他见得多了，只是可惜了这么两个极品。要刚枪……得伤了多少omega的心。

文星伊被带到一个离台子极近的桌位，才落座就听见DJ关了音乐，碰了碰麦说：“今天大家运气不错，我们的颂乐回来了！”

全场爆发出欢呼和掌声，还有人激动得吹口哨。

文星伊看见有人拎着酒杯坐她边上了，一个男性alpha，总体看上去还不错，但穿着实在夸张。摇滚皮夹克，铆钉靴，牛仔裤上是银色挂链，眉钉是假的，唇环是假的，但耳钉是真的。

“小姐姐怎么不激动？”

“我为什么要激动。”

“新来的？听过颂乐唱歌吗？”

“没有。”

“那你运气真好，第一次来就遇上了。”他抬手叫来服务生给文星伊点了杯鸡尾酒，“我以为再也看不见她上台唱歌了。”

“为什么这么说？”文星伊的兴趣都在金容仙身上。

“四年前她说不唱了，就再也没有人看过她唱歌。”

“呢跟我讲讲吗？颂乐的故事。”

“颂乐17岁在这个酒吧驻唱了半年，然后突然解约，说不唱长期了，偶尔回来唱唱。在她驻唱期间这间酒吧营业额往倍数上翻，一说不唱了酒吧亏损很多，但还是有不少人来碰运气，看看能不能撞上她偶尔回来唱一次。其实也有不少人陆陆续续看过她几回在酒吧唱歌，直到四年前。”

“为什么封麦？”

“没说理由，千千万万的粉丝都伤心透了。”

四年前她和金容仙正式开始搭档，任务的保密级别也越来越高：“这么夸张……”

“还真没有，咱们国家外交部部长的小女儿是个omega，心心恋恋颂乐好久了，一听说颂乐封麦差点没哭晕过去。”

文星伊正喝着鸡尾酒差点没呛到自己。

“地下歌手封麦就那么几个理由，要不是嗓子坏了就是意味着成家，那能不伤心嘛。不过你说也怪，去喜欢什么明星以她的身份追不上，非来追颂乐。”

文星伊继续抿着鸡尾酒没搭腔。

突然身边又一阵剧烈的欢呼，两个人停止了谈话望向台上。

金容仙出来了。

今天的金容仙出门时穿着一条齐胸的白色连衣裙，外面披着长外套，现在外套脱了，白裙子勾勒出金容仙完美的身材。她没抓着麦而是抓着两根鼓槌，台下的人看清她手上的东西之后再次高声欢呼尖叫。

“颂乐要打鼓了，我的天！”文星伊身边的这个alpha瞪大了眼睛，让文星伊感觉他马上就要激动的流泪了。

“Everybody！Are you ready！”金容仙偏头凑到乐队吉他手的麦前开口说了第一句话。

音乐响起，所有人就像疯了一样从座位上起身，双手高举过头顶。这个场子不大，台子更小，但灯光聚上金容仙的时候，耀眼的像太阳。

文星伊本来还漫不经心地听着，但在第一声鼓点响起之后，她放下了手里的酒杯。真奇怪，单单鼓声就可以这样顺遂的把一切欲望击退，把一切喧嚣敲碎，心无旁骛，不可方物，这样潇洒的动作，还有放肆飞扬的发尾，是她从未见过的金容仙。

鼓是大鼓，敲出来的是低重的鼓点，鼓面上的水随敲击飞扬，落下，再飞扬。打完了鼓金容仙没有动，把鼓槌轻轻放回鼓架上。等了两秒，场内的灯光全暗下来，只有一束追光照着她。嘈杂声渐弱，所有人目光都向着她。

金容仙突然勾唇一笑，扯着胸口把裙子直直撕了下来，接过边上递来的一把吉他斜挎在身前，重重扫了一轮音弦。

这扫弦像是一个指令，全场灯光又重新亮起，乐队齐齐冲出炸裂的音符，震耳欲聋的音响让每一个角落都被包裹在这个氛围里。

金容仙弹着吉他走到主唱的立麦前，开口。

文星伊是全场唯一没有站起来的人，但她内心波涛汹涌。跟着金容仙这么多年，她什么样子文星伊心里都有大致的形象，但没有作为一名地下歌手的金容仙。穿着纯白的蕾丝内衣，吊带袜，高跟鞋，霸道又性感地在台上踩音响唱摇滚。

一连唱了三四首歌金容仙才停下来，可以在一个酒吧台子唱出开演唱会的气势，也就只有金容仙了，这样的金容仙美在所有人的眼里，美在文星伊的心上。

“咳，应该有人好奇，为什么早就封麦的我又突然唱歌了。”金容仙用食指关节敲敲话筒，让大家安静下来。

大家看到金容仙的视线转向文星伊，全场唯一还坐着的人：“我问她要不要给她唱歌，她答应了，她愿意听我唱，我就给她唱。”

文星伊指尖一僵，回想起刚刚那个alpha说的话“封麦就那么几个理由，要不是嗓子坏了就意味着成家”。

金容仙不给大家起哄的时间，下台牵着文星伊的手就跑了。

回到后台文星伊红着脸问：“你是……什么意思？”

“你觉得呢？”金容仙反问。

文星伊认真思考了一会儿，她想不出来。她既不笨也不傻，唯独看不透金容仙的想法。她不信金容仙会不知道她的心思，但她也不想装傻：“我不知道。”

“只是给自己回来唱歌找个台阶下罢了。”金容仙摆摆手，开始找她的外套。

文星伊衣服穿的多，把身上的毛衣脱下来给金容仙套上，再把金容仙的外套递给她：“刚刚其实是在给我台阶下吧。”

金容仙想要做什么的时候，哪里找过借口？

“我不该想那么多的，”文星伊一瞬间就想明白了，她伸手理了理金容仙在台上甩乱的头发，“我也不是小孩了，第一次易感期是你，我应该对你负责，你愿意吗？”

“嗤，小朋友，谁对谁负责还不一定呢。”

――――未完待续――――


End file.
